


Demons

by straykidsninja (ScienceAteMyFantasy)



Series: Struggles and Snuggles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on Voices by Stray Kids, Chan tries to help Minho, Depression, Hearing Voices, M/M, Voices referenced as demons, others are mentioned for like 1 second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceAteMyFantasy/pseuds/straykidsninja
Summary: Minho feels the demons return.Chan tries to help him out.Chaos ensues.(Cross-posted on Wattpad)





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't worry, no one actually dies)
> 
> Key:  
> 'Bold' - general thoughts  
> 'Bold/Italic' - Minhos thoughts/voices  
> "..." - Speech (duh.)

•°•═════ஓ๑♡๑ஓ═════•°•

 

_'I don't want to continue listening. Your cold voices, even with my ears blocked. Everything's useless, all these disappointed stares. I can't see a thing.'_

_-Stray Kids, Voices_

•°•═════ஓ๑♡๑ஓ═════•°•

 

 

The Demons are back again.

The demons who tell him how useless life is. The ones who tell him to kill himself.

Too loud.

They're screaming at him.

**_'Just do it already. No one wants you here anyways. End it.'_ **

His friends have been avoiding him for nearly a month. He didn't know why.

**_'Did I do something wrong? Did I disgust them away with my problems? Probably. I'd leave myself behind as well.'_ **

"Minho? Are you okay? You've been zoning out again." a voice interrupted his dark thoughts.

**_'Does it look like I'm okay?'_ **

"Huh? Oh, sure. Just thinking." he answered, faking a smile.

**_'Liar'_ **

"You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you. Why won't you ever talk to me? I'm your best friend!"

**_'Didn't look like that when you ignored me for a month.'_ **

"Really, Chan Hyung, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about."

**_'Nothing that concerns you anyways.'_ **

"You're so stubborn... We all know you're fighting something. Just tell me already, I really just wanna help you." Chan insisted, shaking his head in disagreement.

"I told you already, I'm okay! Just a little stressed out recently."

**_'You're such a pathetic liar.'_ **

"If you say so... But I swear to God if someone's bothering you they'll get to know me."

**_'Funny how you talk about getting to know yourself and the others...'_ **

"Thanks Channie... what would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be found dead in a ditch, since you always seem to get in unnecessary trouble." Chan sighed, smiling sadly at the younger in front of him.

"Wow. That was so funny, can you hear me laughing?" Minho rolled his eyes, annoyed at Chan's statement.

"No, I'm actually telling the truth here. When was the last time you came home without any scars on you? Always challenging the bullies which ends up with you climbing up a tree isn't really a strange sight anymore." Chan explained to the younger.

**_'Like it would matter to you anyways.'_ **

"Uh... actually I just remembered something! I need to be somewhere... Got to go! Bye Chan, see you tomorrow!" Minho abruptly ended their conversation, leaving the older behind.

_'Something's bothering him... but I can't point it out...'_

"What are you hiding, Minho..."

 

×××Timeskip×××

 

It's been a while now since Minho figured out what's wrong with him.

At least he thought that he had figured it out. He really wasn't sure on how to tell his parents, or his friends. But most importantly...

**_'How should I tell Chan?'_ **

A question that seemed so easy to answer, which turned out to be an even harder one than the question on what you wanted for Christmas or your birthday. He tried to think of something acceptable to tell the older, but his brain didn't really contribute anything other than these thoughts.

**_'Why are you still fighting it? We both know you'd better be of dead!'_ **

"Shut up, Agma... You're not being helpful right now." he sighed, now that the voice, which Minho named Agma*, has awoken, he decided to give up on finding out how to tell Chan. It'd be a tough night for Minho that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the depressing shit yayyy!  
> *Agma (악마) is Korean and means demon!
> 
> The ending seems a little rushed... should I continue the story?


End file.
